darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Pre-Mission Briefing
September 24, 2011, 4:26 PM Back To 2011 Logs Prowl Elita One Jazz Sideswipe Sunstreaker Chromia Streetwise (War Room, Iacon/Shuttle Launch Pad, Iacon) --- Elita One shifts idly in her seat, waiting for Prowl to start the briefing. The black and white Praxian is seated at his console, deeply absorbed in some datafile as the appointed time for the briefing approaches and the rescue team assembles in the war room. Jazz takes a seat where he can casually watch everything and everyone in the room, just out of habit. He smiles and nods a greeting at friends whose optics he catches, waiting for Prowl's big reveal of the plan. Sunstreaker stands at the back of the room, leaning casually against the wall in a pose that may let someone who doesn't know him thinks that he's not interested at all in what's going on. But Sunstreaker's listening he just doesn't looks like it. Sideswipe stays where he's been standing for a while now, off to the side of his brother, arms crossed loosely over his chestplate. With his twin right next to him, he feels like his intakes could clog up with the amount of scented cleaning stuff Sunstreaker has on him. The red mech catches Jazz's look and grins back. Although he hasn't known the black and white for that long, he can tell even with the visor. /What's your plan, stink the 'Cons to death?/ Sideglance at his twin, amused but somehow wincing at the same time. Prowl looks up from his console finally, glancing around the War Room impassively before standing, doorwings flaring out behind him. He doesn't like how little information he's being forced to send this team out with, but he doesn't exactly have a choice. "As all of you are aware, this will be an extraction mission. Your goal is to retrieve both Autobot First Aid from Decepticon custody and the neutral medic Lifeline from her undercover work." He enters the command to activate the hologram generator, bringing up a model of Polyhex. "You will enter the tower by shuttle- Elita One is aware of the exact details- and from there, one team will split off to prepare a distraction-" His expression twitches into what might be a self-satisfied smile at that. "And another will proceed to the repair campus to collect Lifeline. We are... Unaware of First Aid's exact location and condition, but Lifeline will most likely have that information. Once you have located and extracted First Aid, there are several avenues of escape possible; I leave these to Elita One's judgment of the situation. A secondary team will be sent to meet you once you are clear of Polyhex, as well as additional forces should you require them." Elita One looks around the room at her team- while she's worked with most of the mechs individually before, it's not a group that has functioned together as a team as much as she would have liked, although each team that's being split off for a certain job /is/ a more cohesive unit. "Questions, anyone?" Jazz says, "Yeah ... who's on what team, Elita?" Sunstreaker straightens himself from his position and cross his arms over his chest , his optics falling on Prowl's as he spoke. He pointedly ignored his twin, not even sparring s glare, and tilted his head. "Yeah, so, what're me and Sides going to do?" "Everyone you see here, Jazz." Elita's gaze sweeps across the room. "You know Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Chromia. Myself. You and I will be setting the charges for our distraction-" She smiles broadly. "While Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Chromia make their way to the repair complex within Polyhex to locate Lifeline and complete that half of the mission. As for the distraction... let's just say Megatron won't be able to miss it." For a moment, Sideswipe looks like he's going to protest. No bot said anything about splitting into teams! Then the instant later, he calms. If Sunstreaker's on his team, he's good. He is a bit disappointed he's not going to be with Jazz to start with but in the end it doesn't matter. "Charges, huh? I'm liking the sound of that." The hovercar is practically bouncing on his pedes but he remembers Prime's talk from last time and keeps his mouth shut about getting the frag out there already. "You will provide any back up necessary, and assist in transporting First Aid as well as any other injured to the secondary team's location." Prowl answers, resting his hands on the edge of the table as he leans forward. "Should luck and stealth remain on our side, you should not be required to fight. However, if it becomes necessary... You are authorized to use whatever force you deem appropriate." /And that, bro, is our go flag!/ Not that Sideswipe plans to cause problems, especially when there's so much at stake, but he's not saying he's not willing to start a fight either. Jazz nods to Elita One, already thinking about the Huge Distraction thing. Sunstreaker /Hope we get to slag some Decepti-creeps though. My trigger finger's been itchin' all day./ Sunstreaker replied with a dangerous glow in his optics. The mere idea of fighting, and the possibility of spilling some Decepticons energon all over the floor made his plating crawl with anticipation. "We'll be taking out the entrance to the primary hanger bay," Elita One elaborates for Jazz. "I have the charges and I've already assembled what you should need, Jazz. If there's time and we can manage it, we'll take out Megatron's throne room as well, but intelligence of the command levels of Polyhex is, as you know, a little bit spotty and we should be able to manage with just the hanger bay. That will also provide us one of our possible exit routes- stealing another shuttle to use in our escape. Although any seekers already outside Polyhex will be able to try and intercept us, we should be able to keep them from gaining any sort of reinforcements by collapsing the entrance to the airstrip on top of the tower." Jazz grins, "Sounds like a plan! Sideswipe grins at his twin, excitement all over his faceplates. /Exactly my point! Might get lucky and slag some Seekers./ Having looked away, he looks back in mild surprise to find everybot still here. Temporarily, he forgets what he previously warned himself with. "We just gonna stand here all orn?" Being up close and personal with Chromia is something he'd like to get over and done with quick. Sunstreaker just grinned and looked back with optics edged with steel and ice. /Give me a Seeker to slag and you make my day./ He knew his brother had something of an history with Chromia and he could understands his impatience to get moving. He was also on the verge of just marching off without the others. "Alright then. Anything else, Prowl?" Elita One says, pushing her chair back from the table and standing up. "The shuttle will be leaving in 3 breams. I'll see you all on board." She waits unless the tactician has anything else to impart. Prowl sits back down, giving Sideswipe a distinctly unamused look. "No, you are not, Sideswipe. If none of you have any other questions, then you are all dismissed." He falls silent for a few moments, looking at each of them in turn. "...Good luck to all of you. 'Til all are one." Elita nods to Prowl, a serious expression on her face. "Till all are one." She shoves the chair under the desk and leaves the room, followed by Chromia. The two femmes make their way towards the shuttle. Jazz stands, gives Prowl a lopsided grin, and says, "Don't worry, man, we'll be back in no time!" He than walks after the departing femmes. Sunstreaker follow the two femmes out of the room, after a nod to Prowl, who had managed, surprisingly, not to bore him to death with this briefing. This was a rarity... Because Prowl /had/ to be the most boring mech on the entire planet. /C'mon Sides! Lets get this rocking!/ Sideswipe resists the temptation to flip into altmode, knowing the repressions of breaking that particular rule could jeopardize his place on the team. "Til all are one! C'mon, let's go." Meant for Sunstreaker but he's so pumped the whole room probably heard. /Ramp race?/ Without waiting for an answer, he moves to the exit. "Oh, Prowl, sir? Not going to disappoint." Whatever Prowl says, he doesn't hear. The red frontliner is already thinking of mounting a seeker wing in the rec room. --- Just outside the door to the launch pad, Streetwise was leaning against the wall, immobile and rather frowny-faced. Somewhat out of view, he was not exactly hiding, but not calling attention to himself either as he waited, staring at the shuttle in front of him, ready, open and unattended. Chromia claps Elita-One on the shoulder. "About fraggin' time I was put back under your command." She glances at Sideswipe and the evil grin he has on his face. "Always up ta' no good, ya' are." Elita One spots the young mech leaning against the wall and stops suddenly, directly in Chromia's path. "Streetwise?" She eyes the young mech suspiciously. "How did you hear- you know what, no, I don't even want to know. I'm beginning to understand why Prowl calls the who bunch of you headaches. Look, go stay with your brothers and get the slag out of here." Optics flicker and Streetwise glances up to Elita, a frown forming as she treated him like a sparkling. He unfolded his arms and straightened himself off the wall. "... I was just going to wish you well. I didn't know caring about my brother though was such a problem, ma'am. We just care about First Aid. I know I can't go, and as much as I still want to, I wont. I just wanted to watch you go." Chromia ribbed Elita playfully. "Looks like someone's got some kind of a crush on, ya, Ma'am. Better watch out he doesn't get too handsy with ya'." She's not serious, of course--merely teasing. Jazz walks up behind this gathering, and says lightly, "We'll bring him back, Streets, don't ya worry!" "It's not that you're a problem, kid. It's that this is supposed to be secret. You can keep your mouth shut, right?" Elita One sighs. Definitely a bunch of headache makers. Sunstreaker grins right back at his twin and bolt after him, the urge to transform and eat the path just as bad for him. /I'll win you dolt!/ They reached the ramp fast, and once there, he spotted the young mech as well. But he didn't care much if he wanted to stay or whatnot because he knew he wouldn't be allowed. he just shot Chromia a dirty look and replied. "... I am not a 'kid', but I do know how to keep a secret." quips back Streetwise, optics flickering once more. They glance to Chromia though and his frown breaks into surprise and confusion. She didn't mean HIM did he?? "Alright. Just go. Find your brothers or something." Elita One flaps her hands in a shooing motion at Streetwise. "And not a word to anyone, I mean it." Her face softens. "We'll do our best for him. You help hold down the fort here or something." Streetwise's optics follow that flapping hand, and his arms fold again as he frowned, not speaking this time "My brothers are all busy. I want to see the shuttle take off at least." he looks at Jazz, nodding "I believe you. I know you will. I told Groove you would find him. Not that you are going now, that is." Jazz moves on into the shuttle, with a sympathetic glance and nod for the one being left behind to worry. Sunstreaker says, "C'mon, let get moving. My platin's rust over if we wait any longer." The yellow frointliner finally piped up, starting to get irritated and slightly annoyed by the interruptions. He is not a patient mech by any means, and the wait's what's making his plating crawl right now." Having won, in his opinion, the race, Sideswipe smirks to himself. Oh yes, this orn is going to be good! Ignoring Chromia, he's just about to talk to Streetwise about not recognising him the other orn and things, but Sunstreaker's impatience gets to him. /You'll never rust with half a klicks worth of wax on your aft./ Jogging to catch up, he gives a nod and a smile to Streetwise as he passes. "Trust me, you have nothing to worry about. See you later, Streetwise!" With that he disappears into the shuttle. Chromia nudges Elita. "C'mon. I agree with Sunstreaker. We need ta' get movin'." Elita fixes Streetwise with a nod and heads on into the shuttle herself. Streetwise nods at Sideswipe "Fair driving." he notes quietly, as he waited until the shuttle had lifted off. Then he turned to depart quietly. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Prowl's LogsCategory:Elita One's LogsCategory:Sideswipe's LogsCategory:Sunstreaker's LogsCategory:Chromia's LogsCategory:Streetwise's Logs